Ginny's Dream
by LilRedheadGinny
Summary: Chapter 7 up! Ginny has a strange dream that she can't seem to get out of her head. Is it a sign of some sort? What is she going to do? Can Draco reveal the truth? Read and find out! GD I really suck at summaries. Please read and review!
1. Ginny's Dream

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Except for Elizabeth.  
  


~*~*~*~*~  
**Chapter 1: **Ginny's Dream  
  
She stared thoughtfully into the warm crackling fire in front of her as she drifted away into a deep slumber. When she opened her eyes she wasn't in the Gryffindor Common Room anymore. She was now in a cold, dark hall or some sort of passageway. A chill ran down her back. "Ginny." she heard someone whisper her name. She recognized the voice, but who was it? She turned around quickly, expecting to see someone standing there. There was nothing but a dim light off in the distance. She decided to follow it curious as to where it would lead. Walking cautiously toward the light she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly glanced over her shoulder. Scared, she walked faster. The footsteps were getting closer. She broke out into a run. The wind blew her bright red hair around. Franticly, she tried to move it out of her way. Not being able to see where she was going she tripped. The light was not too far away now. She tried to get up, but it was too late. The person following her had caught up. She was scared but forced herself to look wanting to know who it was. She turned and startled as to whom she saw, woke up screaming. Breathing rapidly she glanced around the room. She was back in Gryffindor Tower. Hermione's little sister, Elizabeth, was sitting next to her with Hermione on her other side, startled at her scream. Harry and Ron were sitting at a table near by looking at her. Fred and George came running down the stairs from the boys' dormitory.  
  
"What happened? Who screamed?" Fred asked.  
  
"Ginny did." Ron replied his eyes still fixed on her.  
  
"What's wrong, Gin?" George asked with deep concern in his voice.  
  
"Nothing George, I'm fine. I had a bad dream is all. If it's alright I'm going down to the Great Hall before it gets crowded." She got up quietly and stepped out of the portrait hole.  
  
"You feeling a bit under the weather, dear?" The Fat Lady in the painting asked Ginny as she was leaving.  
  
"Just a little." Ginny answered.  
  
"If you need to talk you'll find me here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Poor dear," she heard the Fat Lady murmur as she rounded a corner.  
  
There were a few people in the Great Hall already. Ginny took a seat at the Gryffindor table across from the fireplace. She stared up at the simulated late afternoon sky thinking about the dream she had earlier. Hermione and Elizabeth entered and sat across from her. For several minutes nobody said a word, then Ginny broke the silence. She looked down from the sky to Hermione. "Has there ever been someone you fancied but didn't think it would work out?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione responded glancing down at the table. "Why is there someone you fancy that you're not telling me about?" she said looking back at Ginny with a grin on her face.  
  
"No," she lied glancing over at the other tables, "I was just wondering."  
  
Deciding to change the subject, Elizabeth jumped in, "Are either of you going to go to the ball tomorrow evening?"  
  
"Yes, I'm going. I had a lot of fun last year at the Yule Ball, with a few exceptions. What about you two?" said Hermione.  
  
"I'm not going," Ginny said sadly.  
  
"Why not?" Elizabeth asked. "Didn't you have fun last year?"  
  
"Yeah," she hesitated. She glanced up and down the Gryffindor table. "I had fun but I don't have anyone to go with this year. I don't really want to go with Neville again. My feet were sore for three days after the dance." Hermione and Elizabeth both looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"I'm guessing that Neville isn't that great of a dancer." Elizabeth said still giggling.  
  
"You could say that," Ginny replied smiling weakly.  
  
"Oh come on Ginny cheer up. I don't have anyone to go with either. You can come with Liz or me to the ball. It'll be loads of fun."  
  
"Actually, Hermione," Elizabeth said blushing "I'm going with Colin. He asked me right after breakfast this morning."  
  
"Colin? Colin Creevey asked you to the dance?" Hermione asked looking shocked. Ginny couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Neither had seemed to notice.  
  
"What's wrong with Colin?"  
  


"Nothing, he's just obsessed with Harry and won't leave us alone. He's quite annoying."  
  
"Well, _I_ think he's nice and _I_ like him," and with that Elizabeth got up and left.  
  
"She can be really temperamental at times," Hermione said watching her sister exit the hall. Moments later they were joined by Harry and Ron. "How about you two, are you going to the ball?"  
  
"Yeah, but we're not bothering on asking anyone this year. It was too much of a hassle last year," Ron responded obviously remembering the embarrassment of being turned down by Fleur.  
  
Hermione's face lit up. "How about all four of us go together, as a group?" Harry and Ron agreed. "Ginny?" she said looking at her.  
  
Ginny glanced over at Harry then at the other tables again. Her gaze seemed to stop at one particular table. The Slytherin table. She looked unsure but finally replied, "Okay." With that the discussion ended and everyone finished their dinner in peace.  
~*~*~*~*~


	2. Second Yule Ball

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, except for Hermione's little sister and maybe a few others later.

**A/N****:** Sorry this took a few days to write. I just didn't seem to be in the mood to write until now. Thanks to my two reviewers for the reviews and here's chapter 2! Hope you like it. Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 2- **Second Yule Ball  
  
That night Ginny didn't get much sleep and every time she did she would have the same dream as the night before. After a few hours of sleep she heard someone enter the dormitory. When she opened her eyes she saw a faint silhouette of a girl standing over her.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Ginny asked groggily.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Elizabeth replied.   
  
Ginny sat upright in her four-poster bed. "No, it's all right. Is something the matter?"  
  
"Harry and Ron sent me to check on you. We were all wondering why you weren't at breakfast." Ginny didn't speak, so Elizabeth continued, "Well, we're all downstairs in the common room. Hermione and I are going to get ready for the ball in a few hours." She turned to leave, but stopped and faced Ginny again. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't look like you got much sleep."  
  
Ginny looked at her and she knew she couldn't keep it to herself any longer. She had to tell Elizabeth about her dream. After she had explained everything, Elizabeth was sitting on the edge of the bed shocked. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. When she finally found her voice, she stumbled for words, "Is that…that's why you screamed… the other night in the common room?" Ginny nodded. "Well, who did you see that could have possibly scared you that much?"  
  
She hesitated a bit but finally, under her breath, muttered, "Malfoy."  
  
"You had a dream about Malfoy?" she exclaimed, the same look of shock and disgust on her face as Hermione did when she found out Colin had asked her to the dance.  
  
"Shh! I know. At first I thought that maybe it wasn't him, seeing as I only got a quick glimpse before waking," she said seeming to know Elizabeth's exact thoughts, "but, now, every time I close my eyes for a bit of rest the same images come racing back into my head, becoming clearer each time." She paused. "Liz, you have to promise me that no one will hear of this." She stared pleadingly into Elizabeth's soft, copper eyes.  
  
Elizabeth stared at her for a moment then nodded. "I promise. Not a word to anyone." She looked down at the watch her parents gave her for her birthday last month. " Wow, we've got to get ready soon!"  
  
There was a pang in Ginny's stomach as she remembered the ball. Most likely Malfoy would be there. She didn't feel like seeing him at the moment, but she wasn't about to back out. After all, she had told Hermione she would go with her, Ron, and Harry. She stood to get her dress robes just as Hermione entered.  
  
"All right there, Ginny?" Hermione asked, her own dress robes slung over her arm.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Ginny answered, slipping on her dress robes and stepping in front of a mirror.  
  
The rest of the time, while they were getting ready, was spent talking about the dance. Liz was teasing Hermione about liking Ron, and Hermione was doing the same about Colin. Soon all thoughts of Malfoy had gone.  
  
Ginny was stepping slowly down the stairs to the common room so as not to fall. The bottom of her scarlet dress robes gently flowing around her feet with each step she took. Her hair was curled, fitting the shape of her face perfectly. As she reached the bottom stair she looked up and grinned. There was Ron and Harry gaping at her in awe. "Hello, Ron, Harry."   
  
"Ginny?!" Ron sputtered as Harry managed to say, "H-hello, Ginny."  
  
"What's the matter? Do I not look good?" She gave a playful pout. Though, she knew she looked good because by then almost every guy in the common room was staring at her.  
  
"No! It's just that….well…. you look…."   
  
"….Amazing," Harry finished Ron's sentence.  
  
She grinned even more. "Why, thank you, Harry. You look good too." Just one year ago she would have blushed more then anyone could have imagined at Harry's comment, but now, nothing. For the first time he had really noticed her, not as Ron's little sister, but as Ginny Weasley, a young, beautiful, 4th year Gryffindor. She was enjoying this.   
  
She looked at he brother. He still had the same expression on his face, but this time it wasn't his sister he was looking at. Ginny turned to see Hermione now making her way down the stairs. She was beautiful as well. Her silver dress robes reflected the light making it seem as though she were glowing. Her hair was done up in a very simple, messy bun. Simple, yet very elegant. "Shall we go down to the Great Hall now?"  
  
As the four of them approached the doors of the Great Hall they could see a banner hanging just above them.  
  
**_Welcome to the 2nd Annual Yule Ball_**  
  
When they entered, Ginny couldn't help but smile. The music of a new band called Silver Echoes washed over her as she took everything in. It seemed as though they were under water. The reflection of a moonlit lake shimmered upon the walls, although, there was no water.   
  
They made their way to an open table in the far left hand corner of the hall. Just as they sat down a slow song started up. Ginny caught Hermione's eye and gave her a look that said, 'Now's your chance.' Hermione obviously got the message because she stood up again and grabbed Ron by the arm pulling him onto the dance floor.  
  
She sat there at the table watching the couples dance. Ron had actually gotten very good at slow dancing over the year. Not once did he step on Hermione's feet, yet this improvement may have be simply because he was paying attention to the person he was dancing with.   
  
Every now and then Ginny would see Harry glance over at her out of the corner of her eye. She looked around. Malfoy was nowhere to be found. 'Good' she thought, but just as she thought this, none other then the blonde haired ferret, Malfoy, walked down the steps. Pansy was at his side as usual with a wouldn't-you-just-love-to-be-me-right-about-now-but-you-aren't look on her face. Many emotions ran through Ginny's body when she saw the two. Fear, anger, hatred, and...jealousy? No, it couldn't be. She had no reason to feel jealous toward neither Draco nor Pansy, didn't she?  
~*~*~*~*~


	3. You're Not the One

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Poor, little me and my unimaginative mind.  
  
**A/N:** Sorry this is so short. I had writer's block and this is all I could manage to get out for this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer than this one. Hope it lives up to your expectations. If you have ideas for further chapters feel free to tell me. R&R!  
  
Thanks to my first two reviewers! (Sorry I didn't do this last chapter.)  
  
**A little princess-** Glad you like the story. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Mariel-** I feel so luffed! Lol, I'm on someone's favorites list! Here's chapter 3 for ya!  
  
~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 3:**You're Not the One

They seemed to be making their way toward the table Ginny was sitting at. "C'mon, Harry, let's go dance." Harry's eyes grew wide with shock as she grabbed his arm without even glancing back at him. She stopped, Malfoy and Pansy in front of them blocking their way.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter and the littlest Weasel. Finally confess your undying love for each other, did you?" They heard a shriek that was undoubtedly Pansy's laughter. Draco grimaced at this sound.  
  
Harry blushed, but Ginny blushed even more, although, she didn't know why. She didn't like Harry anymore, yet the way Malfoy said it made her blush.  
  
"Well, I guess she was the only one left that take you since Weasel and the mudblood paired off."  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy." Ginny jumped a little, forgetting that Harry was beside her.  
  
"Oh, how sweet, Potter, sticking up for your girlfriend." He gave his usual smirk, but it soon fell with what happened next.  
  
She didn't know what happened next, or even how it happened, but before she could stop herself Ginny had slapped Draco right across his face. At first he was shocked but recovered as he glared at her, but before he could make another snide comment she pushed him and his date aside and left the Great Hall.  
  
Tears were threatening to fall as she made her way to the lake, perching herself onto a rock nearest it. She looked over the lake through watery eyes as the giant squid lazily broke the water's surface, creating ripples that washed up to meet Ginny's now bare feet skimming the water. Suddenly, she felt as a hand grasped her shoulder forcing her to face the person. Her eyes met with none other than the emerald green ones of Harry Potter.  
  


"Are you all right, Ginny?" His voice was reassuring and she could see how much he longed for her in his eyes.  
  
She could do nothing but look down at the ground. She didn't want to lie to him because the fact was that she wasn't all right, but she didn't want to tell him the truth either. She didn't even know herself what was causing her this pain.  
  
She felt Harry's hand caress her cheek and wipe away a tear as he tilted her head back to once again gaze into his eyes. He leaned toward her and gently grazed his lips with hers. This took a moment to register in her mind and when it finally did she quickly pushed back.  
  


"I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered and when she looked up she saw something she never would have expected. Just over Harry's shoulder she could see Draco Malfoy watching her. He looked angry and for once this emotion was met with hurt. He quickly turned on his heel and headed back toward the castle. She didn't know what to do, so she just did what felt right. Ginny looked back at Harry who had now noticed Malfoy also. He understood what she was going through by the look on her face. He gave her a slight smile and a nod before she stood and ran after Draco.  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**A/N:** I kind of changed this last minute so the ending is as shocking to me as it is to you. (If it surprised you at all.) Also, what I originally was going to put in this chapter was moved to the next chapter, so I have much to write yet. Again, I'm sorry for it being shorter then the others. Please R&R! I would love the feedback!


	4. She loves me, she loves me not

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, still. 

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter 4 is done! I am working on chapter 5. This chapter is longer then the last and seemed a little confusing. I wanted to get Draco's feelings across. If you have any questions feel free to ask and any ideas you may have for later chapters are always welcome! ^_^ Please read and review my story! Good or bad, just remember that this is my first ever fic. Enjoy!

**Loah**- Thanks for the review! I don't think I am that good of a writer, lol. As for a beta, I agree. I do need one. Well, I did. Lol, thanks for helping me out!

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: She loves me, she loves me not 

Ginny raced through the oak doors and into the entrance hall. She stopped, putting her hands on her knees, and tried to catch her breath. She looked around, but Draco was nowhere to be seen. She could hear the music of Silver Echoes emit from the Great Hall as she climbed the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower.

When she entered the common room she headed straight for bed. Soon, Hermione and Ron would realize she wasn't there, and would want to question her reason for leaving. She would deal with it tomorrow, but not tonight. Tonight she just wanted to sleep, and she would figure everything out tomorrow…

**

Draco woke up early the next morning. His roommates, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini were still asleep, as he threw on his robes. He had trouble falling asleep that night because of a certain event that kept playing through his mind. _I don't know why I thought she could ever like me, a Malfoy, of all people. _ He sighed, as he slumped into an armchair in the common room. He continued to think about last night's events. _I don't know why I ever cared… why I still care,_ he thought.

_Maybe because you love her,_ a little voice in the back of his mind answered for him.

Love, he thought. Is that what I'm feeling whenever she's around? I know I'm attracted to her, yes, but could I possibly love a Weasley? If so could she ever love me back?

"Draco?" A voice called to him from behind, breaking him from his thoughts. It was Pansy. He said nothing, so she continued, "Draco, why did you leave the ball without telling me? I was so worried about you. Are you okay?"

Draco laughed at this. Yes, he actually laughed. _She was worried about me? Since when has she ever cared about anyone but herself?_

This silence from Draco was annoying Pansy. "Are you okay, Draco?" She repeated. "What's so funny? Why are you laughing?" Draco still did not reply. "Draco, answer me!"

He stopped laughing and looked at her. "Well, if you must know. What's so funny is that I don't believe for one second, Pansy, that you could possibly care about anyone but yourself." 

He left her speechless. All she could do was look at him in disbelief, then that look of disbelief turned to anger as she huffed off back upstairs. She passed Blaise on her way to the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked Draco with a confused look.

"Oh, nothing really," responded Draco. "Unlike everybody else, I told her the truth." When he saw that his friend was still confused, he explained further. "I told her that she was not capable of caring for anyone but herself."

"Well, it's about time someone told her the truth. I'm just glad it wasn't me. Anyways, we should go downstairs, to breakfast." 

"Sure," Draco replied, standing. He wasn't very hungry, but he didn't want to stay here and wait for Pansy to come back to her senses.

He followed the other boy out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. When he entered, he quickly scanned the Gryffindor table for the redheaded girl that haunted his dreams. He spotted the Dream Team, but she wasn't with them. He glared at Potter before sitting at his own house table.

"Still have a thing for the Weasel?" He heard Blaise whisper next to him.

"Unfortunately, yes," he said, sadness and frustration in his voice.

"Hmm… I prefer blondes." He grinned and gave Draco a wink. 

He gave no notice to this comment. He knew Blaise was gay, and it didn't bother him the least, although Blaise has been trying to get him to "cross over" since the beginning of the year when he first came out.

"You should come to Hogsmead with me after breakfast. Get your mind off her for a while."

"How do you know I won't see her there?"

"Well, I don't, but it's better then you sitting in the common room sulking all day."

Draco looked over at the Gryffindors again and sighed. "Maybe you're right." He looked back over at Blaise. "Okay, I'll go if you promise not to make a pass at me."

He gave a pout and playfully replied, "Aw, you just took all the fun out of my day."

"Yeah, I tend to do that." Draco said, sarcastically.

"Well, I'm ready when you are."

Draco took one last sip of his pumpkin juice before making their way to Hogsmead.  
  
Blaise was right. Their trip to Hogsmead did seem to enlighten Draco's mood a little. That is until they passed by a flower shop.  
  
Blaise had stopped in front of the shop contemplating whether to send himself a bouquet of flowers or not, but what caught Draco's attention were the roses. These weren't just any roses. These had a certain beauty to them that caught Draco's eye.  
  
Blaise finally decided that he was, indeed, going to send himself a bouquet. As they entered, many fragrances danced around the room. It was beautiful inside. The assortment of colours along with the smell made it seem almost heavenly.   
  
Draco made his way back over to the roses. He was admiring one particular rose when someone came up behind him.   
  
"That one there's the Pacific Serenade." He turned to see a tall woman with dark brown hair standing in front of him. "Hello, my name is Savannah and I own this little shop. I see you are interested in our roses, like many others have been. Any one in particular I can help you with?"  
  
"There are so many," he said turning back toward them.   
  
"Yes, there are, and they all have different meanings. For example, a single, red rose means I love you, where as a single, long stemmed, yellow rose stands for jealousy."  
  
Draco picked up a single, pink, thorn less rose with shaded red. He held it in his hands as if it were made of glass. It looked so… perfect.  
  
"My mother told me a story about that rose when I was younger. She said that if you take a simple, ordinary object, such as a rock, and cast the right spell, then it would produce this flower." What she failed to mention was that the spell only worked if both persons truly loved each other.  
  
Draco was just going to ask more regarding the rose when Blaise interrupted. "Draco, it's getting late. Want to stop at the Three Broomsticks before heading back?" Draco nodded, muttering a 'thanks' to Savannah as he handed her back the flower.  
  
Draco stopped just as he entered the Three Broomsticks. Sitting at one of the far back tables was Ginny, Elizabeth, and the Dream Team. As Blaise ordered the two of them butterbeers he sat at a table at the opposite end of the room, still able to see them. _Perfect Potter! Always gets what he wants. Well, not this time. Not if I can help it…_  
~*~*~*~*~


	5. My Unexpected Hero

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine! -pouts- 

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 5 is up!! Hopefully I will have chapter 6 up even faster. Please, please, please review. It would really make my day much better! I especially like long ones. -wink- I started school, so it's been… blah… Thankies and enjoy!

Thanks to:

**Loah**- I know my grammar is getting a little better, but I have had a lot of help! Hehehe. Thanks, and I'm glad you like it.

**little-rowie**- Thanks for reviewing! I will keep writing.

**DeviousDraco**- Thanks! Yeah, I agree that it was a bit confusing, but Draco is a bit harder to write. I didn't really know how to make it with him in character, so I made him OOC. If you have any ideas or suggestions I could use the help!

**moween**- A special thanks to you because I realized that I forgot to thank you last chapter! -smacks forehead- I am really sorry! I guess I was in a rush and getting ready for school to start… Well, anyways, THANKS!! I am again really sorry I forgot to thank you and I hope that this makes up for that at least a little. 

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 5: My Unexpected Hero**

Ginny glanced up, and her eyes locked with Draco's. She gasped slightly, trying to pull away. It was no use. Draco had her in a trance, and probably would not have come out of it if he didn't look away first.

"Gin? Ginny…" Elizabeth's voice had brought her back to reality. She had followed Ginny's gaze across the room to Malfoy, and tried bringing her back without the others noticing. This attempt, however, was not quick enough. Harry had also noticed.

"I have to go," Ginny said quickly, struggling not to look back at Draco, and having a rather difficult time doing so. "I, um… I just remembered that I have an essay for Potions to do still," she quickly added upon seeing Ron and Hermione's confused faces.

She stood, and hurriedly left the Three Broomsticks, stealing a glance at Draco not long enough to entice her. 

Once outside, Ginny took in a breath of fresh air. Inside she felt as if she were suffocating, she couldn't breathe. She turned down an empty side street, and walked until she couldn't take another step. She leaned against the decaying brick wall, her face in her hands, when she heard footsteps coming toward her.

"Aw, is the poor little weasel lost?"

Ginny looked up and saw a shadowed figure standing before her. Chills ran down her spine. She knew that voice, but she couldn't place it.

"It's getting dark, and poor Weasel is all alone. Who will come save her?" the person continued on. The mystery person shifted so Ginny could have a better view. Ginny couldn't help but let out a gasp as the dim light flooded over the face of Pansy Parkinson.

"Surprised, Weasel? Well, you shouldn't be," she said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? I have never done anything to you!" Ginny was shocked that she could still speak.

"Oh, you didn't, did you? Ever since the beginning of this school year you have been taking Draco away from me. I could see how much you hurt him every time he saw you, him watching you from afar during every meal. He'd go out of his way just to see you in the halls." She paused. "Why, Weasel, would he pick you, a Gryffindor and a Weasley, none the less, instead of me, a fellow Slytherin and follower of the Dark Lord?" 

Ginny's anger was starting to build. "All that's not my fault! Plus, I think that Draco would choose Harry before he ever chose you!"

Pansy shrieked. "How dare you degrade me!" Before Ginny knew it she was laying on the cold, hard ground, pain coursing through her body. She tried to get up, but was stopped as Pansy's foot came down on her chest, forcing her back to the ground. "How pathetic! I didn't even have to use magic. Maybe I'll hex you just for the fun of it. There's no Dream Team here to save you now!"

"No," Ginny heard a cold voice from behind her, "but I am." She knew that voice all too well, and this time she knew who the owner was, but she didn't want to believe it.

She managed to get up, and without looking back, she ran. She didn't get very far before she tripped.

Just as she looked back there was a flash of bright, blue light, and Ginny could see Pansy's expression just before she fell. It was a look of confusion and utter horror. 

Footsteps were coming closer again. She leaned up on her elbows, but was forced to lie back down yet again, this time not by Pansy, but by her rescuer.

"Just lay back and rest. I need to get you to the Hospital Wing." She looked up and saw the blonde hair and blue eyes of the one person she feared, Draco Malfoy. He looked worried, and this time his voice didn't hold bitterness, or hate, just pure concern. 

For some reason Ginny felt safe, and did as he told her. Maybe it was because he saved her just now, or maybe it was something entirely different. Right now she didn't want to think about why. She was too tired to think at all. She muttered, "Thank you, Draco," before she faded into the darkness. 

"You're welcome, Ginny," he whispered to the sleeping girl. He took her into his arms, holding her tight against his chest, not from fear of dropping her, but because he never wanted this moment to end. He never wanted to let go. He turned and made his way back to the castle.

~*~*~*~*~


	6. Suspicions

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine! -pouts- 

A/N: School is going okay if anyone cares. I have been doing pretty well with writing this fic considering all the schoolwork I get. Well, here is chapter 6. It's the longest one yet. Enjoy! 

Thanks to:

**little-rowie**- Thanks! I know chapter 5 was short. I had some really bad writers block then. Hopefully I'm over that! 

**Loah**- Well, of course I'm going to thank you. You're my beta! Not to mention, my cousin… in some twisted way… Anyways, thanks for helping me out! I promise to try to update faster and write more for my other story. It's on my other computer though. Good job on your story on FictionPress also!

**I give it all to Mr. Black**- Thanks for your review! You can thank my friend Aly for suggesting I alternate point of views. I hope you like chapter 6!

~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 6: Suspicions 

It was late and students were starting to return from Hogsmead. Luckily, there weren't any students to notice Draco bringing Ginny up to the Hospital Wing. If anyone had seen him it would be all over the school by breakfast tomorrow.

There was no one in the Hospital Wing when he entered, but Madame Pompfrey must have sensed him there because she bustled in just as he was laying Ginny on one of the vacant beds. He looked up and saw that Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape soon followed Madame Pompfrey. 

"Oh, poor dear. Foolish kids these days…" Madame Pompfrey was rambling on while examining Ginny, but Draco wasn't paying much attention to her. Instead, he was looking between the Headmaster and his Head of House.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore's voice was strong, yet soothing. "Could you please tell us about happened to Miss Weasley?"

Draco glanced over at the sleeping Ginny and remembered what had happened earlier. She looked so peaceful, like an angel. He wished he were still holding her in his arms. If he told them that he was following her, then he would surely have to admit his feelings for her. He knew that if his father found out about him and what he felt for Ginny he would be punished most severely.

"Well, I heard a commotion on one of the side streets and when I had found her the attacker had fled," he answered, trying to show no emotions.

"Is that so?" His eyes twinkled like the brightest star against the midnight sky. "If that is all Mr. Malfoy you may leave now. Miss Weasley needs her rest. You may visit her tomorrow when she wakes." Draco looked into Dumbledore's eyes and felt as if the Headmaster were gazing into the depths of his very soul. The twinkle still in Dumbledore's eyes, Draco nodded and exited, heading for his prefect dormitory.

Once up in his room, he slumped down onto his bed, sighing. The images of today flashed through his head replaying all the events over and over again. He could still feel her body embraced in his. He sighed once more, turned over to his side and instantly fell asleep.

**

Breakfast the next morning went like it would have any other day. There was one slight detail, however, that wasn't as it normally would be (beside the fact that Ginny wasn't sitting at the Gryffindor table).  He then realized what it was. Blaise was not hitting on him for once. In fact, Blaise wasn't talking at all! Instead, his gaze was upon the Gryffindor table as Draco's normally would be.

"Blaise?" Draco asked, uncertain of who or what the boy was looking at.

"Hmm…?" Blaise replied, obviously still in a dream state of mind.

"Blaise?" Draco repeated, trying to get the full attention of his best friend. There was a sudden glint in Blaise's eyes as his gaze diverted to the doors. Draco noticed this and turned to see who he was looking at now. It was the Weasel. A smirk spread across Draco's face. "And I thought you only liked blondes…" 

Blaise shot him a nasty look and rolled his eyes quite femininely. "I said I _preferred_ blondes. Wait… is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"Sorry, but it's not what you're thinking. What I was going to say was that I noticed you starring at Weasel over there. Have a thing for redheads now?" Blaise simply nodded, his gaze back on Ron. "Well, I'm sorry to break your heart. Not only is he straight, but also, from what I've heard, he's also taken."

"Do you always have to ruin my day?" Blaise sighed and stared back at the Gryffindors. "Why is it that all the cute guys are always straight?"

Draco thought for a moment then grinned. "Why don't you go after Potter?"

"Is he gay?" he asked hopefully.

"He's been turned down by almost every girl in this school; he might as well be." 

"With my luck he won't be."

"Stop being so pessimistic."

"Fine, I suppose this could be a little fun even if he isn't," Blaise finally agreed, a smirk spreading across his face.

Draco pushed up from the table. "Well, since the Dream Team is down here I'm going to take this chance to go up to the Hospital Wing." With that, Draco left the Great Hall.

In the Hospital Wing Draco saw Elizabeth sitting at Ginny's bedside. He was about to leave when Elizabeth's voice stopped him.

"She's been asking for you." Her voice was low, but he could still hear the sincerity in it. He slowly made his way next to her, observing Ginny's form as she lay there sleeping. "She knows it was you who helped her." He could feel her eyes on him and his eyes met hers. He could almost see all the questions swarming inside her head. 

Does she suspect me? Well, who wouldn't? I just saved her best friend and the youngest member of the Weasley family. Anyone in his or her right mind would suspect something. I'll just play like it was no big deal.

His eyes became cold and face emotionless. "Well now, I couldn't let Pansy have all the fun, could I?"

"You're lying…" Her eyes and voice became hard and full of hate as she glared right back at him. "Why would you save her if you were just going to hurt her again? Why not just leave her?"

Draco sighed and, once again, turned to leave. For once, he did not have a witty retort. Actually, he did, but he decided to just hold his tongue. 

"I believe there is much more to you, Malfoy, I'm sure we'll know soon enough." The softness had returned in her voice but he could still feel the cold stare on the back of his neck as he exited.

**

Ginny awoke a few hours after Draco had visited her. She could hear voices whispering in the background. When she opened her eyes she saw Elizabeth and Harry at the foot of her bed.

"I think he's hiding something also… Oh, hey Ginny. Are you feeling better?" Harry had looked over and noticed she was awake.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine, Harry." She glanced at Elizabeth who had now noticed her also. "Liz, have you been here all day?"

"Of course! You're my best friend. I worry about you. I just want to make sure you're all right. I'm sure you would do the same thing for me anyways."

"You know me too well." Ginny smiled warmly at the both of them. "Thanks, you both have always been there for me since we first met."

"Hermione and Ron were here earlier, but they left just before you woke up. Ron said he, uh… needed some help with his Transfiguration homework," Harry said with a grin.

"I'm sure… Typical Ron." Ginny knew her brother liked Hermione and she knew Hermione felt the same. They were just too blind to see it for themselves, so Ginny gave them a little push.

"You had another visitor also," Elizabeth added. "Malfoy seemed to be worried about you too…"

Ginny looked around the brightly lit room and spotted Pansy lying in a bed on the opposite side of the room, still unconscious. "Are you sure that he wasn't here just to check up on Pansy?"

"I'm sure, Ginny. In fact, I don't think he even noticed her here," Elizabeth replied.

Just then, Madame Pompfrey bustled in. " Ah, Miss Weasley, I see that you are finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Well, my chest is still a little sore but other then that I'm fine."

"Here," she handed Ginny a pale greenish-grey potion, "drink this. It will help heal all your bruises and will prevent others from forming." Ginny looked down at the horrid looking potion and felt as if she were going to gag. It was now beginning to bubble and was starting to produce a yellowish gas.

Ginny raised it a bit to drink but hesitated. The smell was appalling and very strong. She looked up at her friends for support, but Elizabeth appeared as if she were going to pass out from the smell. She turned to Harry, but all he could do was give her a look of sympathy as he mouthed 'I'm sorry'. _Oh, yeah, they are really there for me now,_ she thought sarcastically. Ginny took in a deep breath and again raised it to drink.

Once the thick fluid touched her tongue it gave her a sensation like no other. There was a warmth spreading throughout her body as the potion glided down her throat and into the pit of her stomach. She was a kid getting warmed up by the fireplace after a day of playing in the winter's first frost. The taste was also one she did not expect. It was of freshly grown strawberries. Ginny loved strawberries. She took in the last mouthful and handed the glass back to Madame Pompfrey.

"Well then, Miss Weasley, you are free to leave when you wish. Just be sure to come back in a week so I can check up on your condition."

Ginny nodded and swung her legs over the bed, slipping on her shoes. She stood and was about to leave when she saw Pansy still sleeping soundly, looking completely innocent. Ginny laughed at this thought. _HA! Pansy will never be innocent!_ Although, Ginny couldn't help, but feel a little sorry for the girl. "Madame Pompfrey, will she be alright?" she asked, motioning toward the girl.

Madame Pompfrey let out a sigh and her voice became worried. "I'm afraid we won't know until she wakes up. There is a big possibility that she will have amnesia, but we will not know how severe until then. The spell that was used on her was a very powerful one and very advanced for anyone at this school."

**

Once back in Gryffindor Tower, Ginny headed straight to her room. She was sitting on her bed, her mind occupied with thought of Malfoy, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Ginny called out. Elizabeth entered the room joining Ginny on the bed. There was a silence as Elizabeth searched Ginny's face for any signs of what she was felling or thinking.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, giving up on trying to figure it out on her own.

"Everything," Ginny responded. There was a short silence again, and then Ginny continued. "Why would Malfoy help me, especially from Pansy? He's shown nothing but hate for me since my first year."

I believe that's all an act he puts on to keep up his reputation as a Malfoy. There's something he doesn't want people to know about him, at least not yet…" This wasn't really directed toward Ginny. It was more of Elizabeth thinking out loud.

Ginny really didn't expect an answer and was shocked when she got one. "Why do you say that, Liz?"

Elizabeth looked up and met Ginny's soft, golden brown eyes. "I don't know. The way he acted earlier in the Hospital Wing was not the normal Malfoy. When he came to visit you he just seemed so sincere. He seemed really concerned about you. When I confronted him he first tried to deny it, but as I pushed further he wouldn't answer at all. I think, deep down, he really cares for you, Gin." 

It took a few seconds for Ginny to grasp the full concept of Elizabeth's words. She was about to respond on how ridiculous that sounded when there was a sudden tapping on the window. Elizabeth got up, and as soon as she threw the window open a beautiful eagle owl soared into the room. It landed on Ginny's lap, holding its leg out for her to remove the note attached.  As soon as it was off, the owl soared back out the window just as gracefully as it had entered.

Ginny unrolled the note. Her eyes grew wide and her expression was one of surprised mixed with confusion. She stared up into Elizabeth's puzzled face, shocked.

"Well, who's it from?" Elizabeth asked with slight impatience in her voice.

"It's from Draco…"

~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Okies, there's chapter 6! I hope you liked it. My friend hates me now because of the ending. I know… I'm evil… and I won't update until I have enough reviews to satisfy me. Hmm… how about 18? That's my favourite number, so when I have at least 18 reviews I'll post the next chapter. I have most of chapter 7 written out. Come on! Just 8 reviews or more! It's not that hard.


	7. True Feelings and Denial

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize it's not mine.

**A/N:** Yay! I have a lot of reviews! You love me! You really love me! –Does happy dance- LoL. I didn't expect to get them so fast! -Hands out cookies to all- Well, here's chapter 7. I hope you all like it!

**Thanks to:**

**little-kat-girl-** You were my first reviewer for chapter 6! Woo! LoL. Thanks for the review , and I'm really glad that you like this story.

**zeldagrl436-** -Keeps on going- I plan to keep writing so long as I keep getting positive reviews! Thanks for your review!

**Eve-** I'm hurrying! It's really hard to write with all my schoolwork. I'm surprised that this chapter was done so fast! Hopefully, chapter 8 will be up by next week. That is if I don't get a terrible case of writer's block! -Crosses fingers- 

**Emerald Storm1-** No it doesn't count if you review five times for one chapter, but I'm happy that you really want to read chapter 7! Thanks for reviewing!!

**lynne-** Yay! I have a cute story! I hope this chapter lives up to that, although Ginny is kind of angsty.

**Cheese Master77-** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter.

**Loah-** It seems your magic wand worked! LoL. You didn't really have to wait for this chapter only because you have read most of it at school, but I changed a few things. Thanks for helping me out with this too! -Gives her many Reeses Peanut Butter Cups-

**lavieenrose78- **Wow! Well, I hope you didn't go through withdrawals waiting for this chapter. I am so glad you think my story deserves more reviews! I hope this story gets a lot of reviews, and I agree with you that people are getting lazy. I know because I am one of them. 

**asma-** I'm glad you love my story! I hope this chapter was worth your wait. You were actually my 19th reviewer!

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7: True Feelings and Denial 

"I think you're wrong," Ginny continued, still shocked. 

Elizabeth snatched the note from Ginny's hands. Her expression was the same as Ginny's was before. Elizabeth read aloud.

_Weasley,_

_Any rumors you may have heard about me having certain feelings, other then loathing and disgust, toward you or any other individual not of Slytherin house you may disregard from your mind because they are not true. I know this will be rather hard for you to do seeing that I am everything you have ever wanted just out of your reach. I do not and will never stoop as low as to your level. Don't be too disappointed._

_-Malfoy_

"What is his deal?" Elizabeth exclaimed, but Ginny wasn't really listening. Her thoughts were still on the letter.

_What's this about? There are rumors about him having feelings for me? The only time I have ever heard anything anywhere near that was just now when Elizabeth mentioned it. She was just stating her opinion though, wasn't she? I don't think she would hide anything from me… _Ginny couldn't think in here. She had to get away. She would go to the Great Hall, to the lake, anywhere! She needed air, needed to be alone.

"…Ginny are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, putting her hand to Ginny's forehead to check her temperature. Ginny didn't answer. Instead, she stood and left, leaving a very confused and worried Elizabeth behind.

**

Ginny sat upon a rock near the lake. It was the same spot where she had been crying during the dance, them same spot where Harry had kissed her, and where Draco had seen that kiss and stormed off. The only difference about tonight was that it was much cooler. "It's absurd, completely and utterly absurd," Ginny whispered. She shivered and hugged her robes tighter around herself.

"You shouldn't be out here this late at night. You could get sick." The voice came from behind her, sending chills down her spine. It was the one person she had not wanted to see at the moment.

Ginny buried her face into her hands. She did not want to give Malfoy anything else to tease her about. "Go away. I am not in the mood to hear any more nasty remarks about me or my family right now."

"Fine, I won't make fun of you… or your family… for now, but that doesn't mean I'm going to lay off Potter one bit," Draco said, hid voice not as cold but still full of sarcasm.

"Whatever," Ginny muttered through her tear-covered hands. She really wanted him to just go and leave her alone. 

Draco was taken aback by her reply. "What's wrong with you? You're not acting normal. Usually when I say anything about Potter you snap back. Did he turn you down or something? You know, I don't really like you like this."  
  


This had angered Ginny even more. _If the letter wasn't enough, now he's down here trying to be nice to me? _(Keyword _trying_)_ What the hell is his problem?_

Ginny turned around to face Draco. She had been crying for over an hour now. Her face was streaked with tears, and her eyes were red and beginning to swell. She didn't care whether or not Draco saw her crying anymore. "Is that what you want? You want me to snap back, want me to defend Harry? Fine! If it will make you leave then I will! I don't give a damn about Harry anymore. He can take care of his own bloody self! I don't fancy him anymore. In fact, I haven't for a while now. I've changed and I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks!" By this time Ginny's breathing had become rapid. She sat there staring at him, waiting for his reply. When she didn't receive one, she turned back around.

She continued to watch the moon rise over the trees of the Forbidden Forest. The light from it bounced off the crystal blue water and lit up Ginny's face. "It's not like anyone really cares anyways." Her voice had become calm, and she spoke in barely a whisper.

"That's not true." Draco's voice was unlike his own also. This voice sounded concerned and worried. It sounded genuine. Actually, if Ginny had not have seen and known it was Draco she was talking to, she would never have guessed. I mean the Dream Team must care about you…"

Ginny let out a little laugh. "Yeah, sure, they care about me… when I'm hurt or in trouble. The only reason why Harry finally noticed me was because he has no choice. Ron and Hermione are too busy with each other to notice Harry, nonetheless, me, poor, little Ginny."

"And what about that other girl, Elizabeth, is it?"

"Elizabeth is one of my better friends… Hell! She's my only _real_ friend. Oh, great, there's another thing you can tease me about now…" She paused for a moment just watching Draco and wondering what he was thinking. "Why am I telling you this anyways? Like I said, no one cares about me, and you'd be one of the last people I would ever expect to care about anyone but yourself…" Ginny quickly snapped around, wide eyed, just realizing what she had said. She closed her eyes and waited for him to explode in her face, but it never came. Instead, he looked straight into her eyes and agreed with her.

"I don't blame you for thinking that. I don't expect anyone but Blaise to think I'm not a cold-hearted git. You have good reason to think I am. You're wrong about one thing though. There are people who care about you, don't forget that."

"Who in their right mind would care about me? I'd do nothing but get in their way." _Why is he making it such a point to tell me that someone cares about me? _There was a short silence as Ginny waited for his answer. "Well?" she asked, looking at him pointedly. 

Draco held his gaze but hesitated for a moment. He was never one to back down. "I cannot tell you at the moment…"

"Well, then they must not care enough to be that important!" Ginny's anger was rising. _I will not play his silly little games. If he won't tell me, then I don't care!_ "You know, I'm surprised that you're even out here talking to me when just about anyone could see us." There was a fiery spark in her eyes that sent chills down Draco's spine.

"You said that you didn't care what others thought, and that made me think…" but Ginny cut him off.

"You, think? HA! I never thought I'd hear those words in a sentence together." 

For a moment, Draco forgot about any feelings he had held for this girl as his anger finally took over. "Will you let me finish? You know, you are starting to get really annoying! I just came down here to try and have a pleasant conversation, but I guess weasels don't engage in civil conversations… even one such as yourself."

"This is what you call a pleasant conversation? Last time I checked, a Malfoy had never had a 'pleasant conversation'." She started to storm off back toward the castle, but Draco grabbed her arm and twirled her around to face him.

Fresh tears were now rolling down her face. His face was only inches away from hers. "Let go of me Malfoy," Ginny said, struggling to free herself from his tight grip. She stopped, though, as Draco leaned in, closing the space between them. Their lips connected and, for a moment, Ginny was in a complete bliss as she melted into him. 

She soon pushed back when she realized who she was kissing. She looked up into his eyes and slapped him. The shocked look on his face as he cupped his sore cheek with his hand almost made Ginny laugh, and she would have too, if she had not been so angry.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath. "Just when I had finally healed from the last one."

"You bastard!" Ginny practically yelled, not hearing Draco. "If this is some sick joke well, ha ha, it's not funny!" She turned on her heal and made her way back to the castle.

She slipped into Gryffindor Tower and into her room unnoticed. _No one even noticed me come in. That just proves my point that no one cares about me. _Her fingers traced her lips. The feel of the kiss still lingered. She lay he head back on her pillow.

_Maybe someone does care about me…_

_ No, Ginny it's Malfoy we're talking about! He doesn't care about anyone._

_ But the kiss…_

_ It was all a joke! _

_But the look in his eyes when I slapped him was real._

_Even if it was, are you saying that you actually fancy him?_

_No, of course not! Am I?_

This quarrel continued in her head as she drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. If it was don't worry! I'll try to clear it all up as the story progresses! If you have anything you want to see happen tell me! I could use all the ideas!


End file.
